Good Gracious Cretaceous
by Lummox
Summary: A lesson from Lupin and Co. about dinosaurs. Bring yer textbooks...for them cause they don't know a dinosaur from the astreroid's crater.
1. Default Chapter

Okay, Folks. I've decided to drop the Lupin and the Terrible Disease idea. For now. I may or may not pick it up again. Maybe. I think It's because Darkener500 scared the crap out of me. I need a few months to regain my will to write.  
  
And I'm writing this because I like dinosaurs, not terminal illnesses.  
  
But right now, it's time to throw this idea out on paper. Or.Word Processor. Whatever.  
  
Introducing my latest Brain Child..  
  
A Lupin The Third story  
  
"Good Gracious Cretaceous!"  
  
Now, by the title, I'm guessing that you know what this story is about. Lupin and Co. accidentally shatter an enchanted Mayan artifact and are shot back 75 million years into the past.  
  
This story has a twist. During a chapter, I will mention a dinosaur species by giving it a nickname and a few hints to its species laid in different parts of said chapter. Find the nickname and hints and write it down in a review giving me a legitimate guess as to its species. If a person guesses right, I'll make note of it in the next chapter.  
  
MOST OF THE SPECIES MENTIONED ARE UNCOMMON DINOSAURS! BE AWARE THAT YOU MAY NOT KNOW EVERY ONE OF THEM!  
  
And now, our feature Presentation:  
  
Chapter 1 This never happened to Al Capone, I'll tell you what.  
  
Lupin's Diary Entry Date: Unsure. Location: Prehistoric Somewhere  
  
Hello. The others and I are writing this down so we have proof of what's happening. And so none of us go insane. It's my turn to write and it's almost daybreak, so I'll make it quick.  
  
This whole mess could've been avoided if Jigen hadn't dropped that stupid artifact. We were all pretty startled when Zenigata barked at us. Why won't that old codger just leave us alone?  
  
Anyway, the little statuette shattered into 5,000 little pieces and in a weird, blue flash of light, we were sent to this hellhole: A hellhole known as the Cretaceous period. We were all sent here. Even Pops. Why, cruel Fate, why?  
  
The discomfort began when we met our first resident. Now, none of us know anything about Dinosaurs to amount to a pile of crap. But this one had teeth. It had huge eyes and was about, what, 6 feet? Let's call him "Kid Raptor"  
  
Anyway, this guy looked too smart to blindly pick a fight with anyone. I mean, thoes claws look like they could take out a horse. So why'd it chase me? The little bastard had four other items on the buffet line and he chose to chase me. Not that I wanted him to take out Jigen, Goemon, Fujiko (Definitely not Fujiko) or Zenigata, but why me?  
  
Now I have a gross-looking triangle-shaped bite mark on my ass. I hate dinosaurs.  
  
But this isn't the end.  
  
Ooh, no. I can tell right now that our little adventure is just beginning.  
  
And I've never been less enthusiastic.  
  
-- Now what was that Dinosaur?  
  
Let's review:  
  
Nickname: Kid Raptor  
  
Clues:  
  
-Huge eyes  
  
-Intelligent  
  
-6 foot long  
  
-Sharp claws  
  
-Triangle-shaped head  
  
Thoes are the clues. 


	2. Goemon's Favorite

This is the part where I'm supposed to grade your Paleontological expertise. OrangeLadyGirlPerson, DAX and Forester, since you all shared the same answer (Troodon), you might think you've won. But I'm sorry, the answer was Troodon Formosus. So-rry.  
  
(Okay, I'm kidding, but for the love of God, at least one of you guys: MAKE ONE UP, PURPOSLY ANSWER INCORRECTLY, I don't care. THIS IS A COMPITITION!)  
  
All three of you won.  
  
Have a pie. -----------------------------------  
  
Good Gracious Cretaceous: Journal Entry #2 Fujiko's Entry  
  
Chapter two  
  
"Goemon's Favorite"  
  
Hi. I'm Fujiko; the one Lupin's had a crush on since, what, age twenty-or-something? Anyway, after a simple matter of persuasion, Lupin caved and gave me the journal. I'll be taking it from here.  
  
If my memory serves me (And it most usually does...), at about Noon today we had encountered a very unusual-looking creature. It reminded me of a half-plucked grouse (twenty-five-foot grouse, with feathers and colors like a grouse to boot) with a long, suspended neck and a small, pointed head. Its beak was black in color and it had a long, black tongue like an anteater's.  
  
The most conspicuous feature, however, were the three claws on its forearms. THEY WERE HUGE! Maybe a yard or more in length. The dinosaur also had four toes instead of the run-of-the-mill three that was apparently such a big trend here.  
  
The situation went like this (Grabs director hat and Megaphone and sits in director chair) "PLACES, EVERYONE!"  
  
The whole group (The only five humans in this TIME PERIOD, I hope ya know) was walking through a wide, bushy field. No grass. I just want to record this: In all of the time we had spent here so far, I haven't seen one lousy blade of grass. Proves that there actually was a time when people didn't have to mow they're lawns. Too bad we're a few Eons late, eh?  
  
Termites didn't have any pesky humans to knock down their colonies, so they were going all-out on the height of their mound. Then we heard a chorus of grunts and rumbles. The things I'd described before: they had this thing for termites. They were like Joe's Termite Away, only for prehistoric savannahs.  
  
Then one waddled to a very close nest. It must have been at least twelve yards away from us. It raised a mighty paw and... "FUH-SHING!" it split the termite nest into a dirt pile. Then it used its long tongue to lap up mouthfuls of the little, white grubs.  
  
Jigen accidentally lost his footing (We'd been hiding behind a rock to avoid sight). With as much noise as possible, he alerted the nearby creature from its meal. It let out a startled bleat, and then turned in an attempt to defend itself.  
  
Instinctively, Goemon leapt to the top of the rock with a quick grunt, bracing himself and drawing his sword.  
  
It gleamed. The dinosaur honked sharply, then leaned over and growled as if to say, "Want something', punk?"  
  
Goemon continued to ignore the blatant warning signs and continued to slowly unsheathe his weapon-of-choice.  
  
The creature's actions and body movements spoke for it. That's it, no more Mr. Nice Coelurosaur.  
  
The thing took a swing at Goemon, but he jumped at the last moment. We all decided not to piss off any living creature for the remainder of the trip.  
  
Goemon told me later on that he didn't dislike the creature at all. It was brave, and defended itself quite well. We affectionately dubbed it the name "Goemon's Favorite".  
  
Well, it's tired and I'm late. G'night.  
  
(This journal entry brought to you by Joe's Termite Away: We kill termites.with our claws.)  
  
CLUES AND WHATHAVEYOU  
  
-Nearly this entire creature is covered in feathers  
  
-Twenty-five (25) feet in length  
  
-Thin, suspended neck  
  
-Small, triangular head with a black beak  
  
-SWORD CLAWS (three on each hand, about three feet in length)  
  
-Four toes instead of three  
  
-Ate termites  
  
-Cranky, maybe poor eyesight  
  
-Coelurosaur  
  
Nickname:  
  
"Goemon's Favorite" 


End file.
